marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-80521
, France]] Cable stayed in New Liberty for over a year. During this time he built a home, buried his artillery in a safe under a cement slab, and met a wife, Hope. Cable lived happily and unmolested with his wife and adopted daughter until the "President of the United States" and the U.S. Army came in to claim the citizens of New Liberty. To survive in the new hostile environment of Earth and to resist the foreigners settling in North America, individuals calling themselves U.S. Army combined their DNA with DNA of cockroaches. It was these same roach-warriors that invaded New Liberty. Cable, Hope and Little Girl were barely able to escape New Liberty. They traveled for months, gathering or bartering for food and supplies. They continued to travel until they were brought under gunfire from a local militia. Cable's wife, Hope, died in gunfight. She was buried, and Cable named the Messiah Child "Hope" after her foster mother. Cable joined with human resistance against the cockroach army. Unfortunately, after two years of fighting, the cockroach armies numbers had swelled and they had developed the ability to fly. Commander Zyker of the human resistance decided to launch their nuclear opposition against Cable's advise. Cable used his time device to timeslide with Hope into the future to avoid the nuclear death that awaited his former comrades. WMDs devastate the world]] Bishop's WMDs To limit Cable's progress, Bishop used several WMDs to make most of the world uninhabitable and killed billions in the process : * Multiple tactical nuclear bomb strikes used on Australia in 2276 * Civil war and bio-weapons used in China and spreading through Asia in 2381 * Poisoned the water supplies and causing plagues in Europe in 2510 * An advanced version of Napalm to burn South America in 2753 * Combination of bio-weapons and toxic chemical releases for Africa , Cable, Hope Summers and Deadpool facing the Stryfetroopers during the Messiah War]] Age of Stryfe (2963-2973) Frustrated with his failed attempts to kill the Messiah Child, Bishop seeks out Stryfe at Betty Noir's in Las Vegas, Nevada. Withholding information about the Messiah Child, Bishop offer Stryfe assistance in killing Cable and Apocalypse. Together Bishop and Stryfe traveled to 2963 where they killed Apocalypse, stole his Celestial Ship and technology and used it to enslave the remainder of humanity and build the Celestial City onto the ruins of the Xavier Institute in Westchester, New York. Shortly after building his empire Stryfe employs Deadpool as security and imprisoned Kiden Nixon. Stryfe tyrannically ruled over his subjects, the Stryfetroopers, with Bishop as his right-hand-man for nearly a decade until the timesliding pair, Cable and Hope, was joined by X-Force. Together and with help from Apocalypse, Cable and X-Force defeated Stryfe and Bishop. Clean and Unclean Cities (3098-3100) After the defeat of Stryfe, the Stryfetroopers were free to make a new life for themselves. They plundered the ruins of Stryfe's Celestial City for its technology and built two settlements, the Clean City and Unclean City, a short distance away upon the ruins of New York City. The descendants of the Stryfetroopers became a people with a renewed purpose, a central mission that guided their lives: They were going to fix, or escape this doomed planet. As part of their contingency plan, they built a ship, the Ensabahnur I, equipped with terraforming pods to make a new planet a habitable home. The citizens of the Clean City fought over parts with the citizens of the Unclean City for parts. : Survivor Transportation Vehicle]] Hope and Cable became physically separated during a timeslide which resulted in their chronological separation by two years. While she waited for Cable, Hope hide in the Clean City and befriended a boy named Emil. Hope stayed hidden for two years until Bishop, now posing as the Archbishop of a church, and Cable, impersonating Stryfe, found her. With a power source stolen from the Unclean City's ship, Cable, Hope and several Clean City citizens were able to take off in the ''Ensabahnur I. The Ensabahnur I traveled for nearly two years without finding a new habitable planet. During that time, Cable was revealed as an impersonator and imprisoned in the brig. Without much warning the Ensabahnur I was boarded by Bishop and Emil in the Unclean City's ship. Shortly afterward, the Brood boarded the ship. In the end, Hope and Cable escaped in the terraforming pods while Emil stayed on board and sacrificed himself by detonating Bishop's bomb. Homecoming (3104) Hope and Cable survived the brutal crash-landing back onto Earth. Hope and Cable make encampment in ruins infest with mutant rats. Soon Hope made the decision that she was ready to go home and join the X-Men. The End (6700) After Cable and Hope made several rapid time jumps, Bishop was still hot on their trail. Finally, Bishop reached them and was almost successful in killing Hope until Cable activated the time device in his arm to sent Bishop to far into the future. In the year 6700 AD, Bishop was left alone to wander a dead world (primarily of his own making) circling a dying sun. | Residents = Natives *Al Buchanan *Andrew Martin *Apocalypse *Cannonball *Deadpool *Emil Spence *Griff *Hope Summers *Kiden Nixon *Rene Merryweather *The Roach President of the United States *The Roach Soldiers *Sophie Pettit *Turnpike Authority Long-Term Residents *Bishop *Cable *Hope Summers *Stryfe | Notes = | Trivia = * There are a few continuity errors within this timeline. The largest is the dates of Bishop's WMDs. In , the years are clearly Australia in 2276, China in 2381, Europe in 2510 and South America in 2753. However, in set in 2128, the Roach President of the United States explains that years ago Australia got nuked, later that year European Water Plague, then the South American wildfire, then civil wars in Africa and Asia. Because North America was the only habitable land, the United Nations declared it a "free zone". Logic supports the Roach President's account, but the reconfirms the dates given during the Messiah War. * Although Cable and Hope made multiple jumps forward into the time stream, they remained in the same reality (Earth-80521) because they were only able to move forward in the same reality. The might have traveled to alternate realities if they have been able to travel forward and backward, but this was not the case. * Cable's trip to New Liberty was once erroneously identified as Earth-12872. However, the clearly states that Cable's second wife (Hope), Griff, the Roach President of the United States, New Liberty, etc. all belong to Earth-80521. | Links = * * * Messiah War * }}